Conventionally, a waterproof gasket has been used in a water-resistant area in an electronic device such as a mobile phone. As the waterproof gasket, a waterproof gasket that is press both sides in the width direction of the electronic device has been known.
In addition, a waterproof gasket that is pressed by a rib of a battery lid has been known.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-25940
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 4424445